Dimensional Heroes Battle: Buddyfight Version
by jexi the hunter
Summary: During the Multiverse Grand Prix, the leaders have decided to hold a mock tourney in preparation for the upcoming Buddy Masters. All are excited to see what happens here.
1. Prologue

During the Multiverse Grand Prix, Jexi was inside the ship as he looked over the deck he was putting together for the Buddy Masters while listening to TV set to the world.

"In other news, four more fighters have been selected for the upcoming Buddy Masters. For Dungeon World from the Darkness Universe, Miss Onyx Dark of the Dark Royal Family. For Katana World from the Shinto Universe, the shrine maiden Chihiro Shinbari. For Danger World, a fighter from an unknown universe who only answers to Zane and finally for Ancient World, a mysterious fighter who calls himself the priest. That's all for now. Only three more worlds that need to be represented." the newscaster said.

"So...Zane's gotten into Buddyfight. This is not gonna be easy then." Jexi said continuing to build his deck.

"I know what you mean. A lot of big names coming into this thing." David said. "Plus there's Yoko, Marco, Mana, Francisca and Ace. They all want a shot at this, but there are only three spots left. And no disrespect to Ace, but I don't think he'll be competing if you already have the Legend World spot."

"Ace? I didn't even know he played." Jexi said.

"He's been interested ever since the news came in, but the main thing is that he chooses to use Legend World. I don't know what's with the guy and setting expectations so high." David said.

"Yeah. This Buddy Masters is a special tournament that has been set so it picks ten from their home world and 10 from outside of it. And the only slots left are for Dragon World, Darkness Dragon World and Star Dragon World." Jexi said.

"Riku's gonna get the Darkness Dragon World spot. There's no doubt about that, either him or Shade. But the other two...I think it will come down to Mana and Yoko. But...can we be sure that they'll be good enough to keep up with it all?" David asked.

"But they're so new. You think they'll be picked?" Jexi asked.

"That's why I'm not so sure. But there's Zane. He picked on it, and he's already been recommended." David said.

"Yeah apparently he followed a rule meant for fighters outside the main world. Apparently the invitations can be won if a challenger beats a picked rep in an official buddyfight." Jexi said.  
"A way to not just find newcomers with possible talent but also to see powerful strategy and fighters. No surprise Zane went at it if he heard I was in it."

"Wait, time out. You can win an invitation?" David asked.

"Yeah but the only thing is the person has to use the same world as you." Jexi said.

"Hmm… That is quite an interesting development." David said.

"From what I heard, many challengers faced those other people too only to get beaten." Jexi said. "So we need to watch our backs."

"I hear that. I'm used to having a target on my back." David said. "I know all about what it's like."

"Same here." Jexi said. "Though most of those are Flux."

"Flux… I swear, that guy just has nothing better to do than just mess with you." David said. "If you ask me, he might need a hobby. Something to get his head off those machines he keeps building. Still, we have a lot of people interested in this tournament. With only 10 spots, one in each world, it's gonna be tough to thin out."

"I know. It's gonna be pretty exciting though when the battles come." Jexi said. "I've been improving my legend world deck just for the event."

"I've been sprucing up my deck, too. But considering who my partner's gonna be, I'm not sure if it'll amount to anyway. I mean, Tetsuya's win-loss record isn't exactly what I would call...assuring." David said.

"Oh yeah. Well, you can breathe easy for right now. The partners for the masters haven't been set yet. Apparently they'll be decided randomly." Jexi said. "So there's a chance you won't end up partners with him. That rule was set up so certain people wouldn't team up with tournament favorites. For example...Hope picking to be with Gao."

"Oh yeah. Gao's always been his go-to guy, hasn't he?" David asked.

"Yeah but that's only because he was the first person Hope buddyfight alongside of." Jexi said.

"Though, I think that's a good point. If Hope wants to get better, whether in being a hero or buddyfights or anything considered competitive, he needs to get out of his comfort zone." David said. "And here's how we do it. As the days roll by before the Buddy Masters Cup, we'll hold a mock tournament of our own."

"Hmm. That would be fun. And it would give me the chance to experiment with my new deck." Jexi said.

"Alright. Shall we gather everyone and let them know?" David asked.

"Definitely. After all...with this Multiverse Grand Prix thing going on...we could use something to take our minds of it." Jexi said.

"Are we talking about a buddyfight tournament without me?" Hope said standing in the doorway.

"Uh...have you been standing there since the start of the conversation?" Jexi asked.

"No, I just overheard you guys as i was heading back to my room after the second race." Hope said. "I'm not that awkward."

"Well you were hearing right. We were planning to hold a mock tourney here on the ship." Jexi said.

"Sounds perfect. I was looking for a chance to run with my new deck. I had to re-organize it because the original concept of it was getting a little crowded with all my original cards." Hope said.

"I was looking to spruce up my deck too. Heard there were some new cards that would fit it real good." David said.

"Yeah. As for me, I've taken a whole new approach with my heroes and made things a bit more...interesting." Jexi said. "Though I won't tell you what."

"Alrighty. Let's gather up the guys and see about putting together some matches." Hope said.

"Hold it. You should know we're planning on having some of the newer players fight too. That includes Ace." Jexi said.

"Oh, thanks for the heads is, a few of my guys wanna play the game too. I think i even saw Luna and Croagunk trying to put a deck together, but i don't know what world she would fight for." Hope said.

"Okay….not sure why you mentioned that but we'll see if she gets picked. We'll keep the tournament down to 8 players. 4 veterans and 4 new players." Jexi said.

"Gonna be hard to break the news to some of them." David said.

"I'm sure it won't be that hard. It actually will be pretty fun for us and the newer players." Hope said.

"Okay. For right now, veterans are me, David and you. And newcomers are Ace, Mana and Yoko. We still need one more for each." Jexi said.

"Hard to guess. I was thinking either Francisca or Marco." David said.

"Hmm. How about we go with Francisca? She seems like someone who would be good at this." Jexi said.

"Good point. Alright, I can get her in." David said. "Now for the last vet. There are so many to pick from."

"I would think Sunset, probably. But then again, she'd have to totally rework her deck, considering all the stuff that happened during the events of her adventure." Hope said.

"Hope, I don't think we need to go through Enma Unleashed again." David said.

"Look. Here's how we'll do it. I've written the names of ten veterans and put them in a hat. Name I draw, that's who gets the spot." Jexi said.

"Sounds fair." David said.

"And our last vet is…" Jexi said drawing the name. "Wendy Marvell."

"Wendy? She played before?" David asked. "I...didn't know that."

"Yeah, she played during the Gaen Cup as a Dragon World fighter. Oh right, you weren't around during that." Hope said.

"Yeah, I was too busy getting wrapped in Junko's chaos, scurrying the streets like a rat." David said. "Thanks for taking her down, by the way."

"Once again, you're welcome. Well, that's it. Eight fighters all set." Hope said.

"I can already tell this will be fun." Jexi said.

"Let's give Ace and the others a real game to remember." Hope said.


	2. Hope vs Francisca

The groups entered the Galaxy King after the race of the day where they entered a large built in stadium.

"Welcome one and all folks to the Buddyfight mock tourney. A special little tournament in honor of the upcoming Buddy Masters, giving a change for both veterans and newbies to play the game." Lemon said.

"Explain to me again why you want to be the announcer?" Hope asked.

"Cause I can." Lemon said. "Now...there is no prize for winning...except bragging rights."

"I don't fight to brag or win, I fight for fun." Hope said. "Ready, Fransisca?"

"Ready." Francisca said.

"I spent the last few nights on this deck. Hope it's worth it." Hope said. "The greatest defenders of the universe unite as one, forging a path to peace! Lumenize! Heroic Legion!"

"Even the coldest blanket of snow...cannot smother the growth of a flower! A flower of serenity, a flower of peace! Lumenize! Cold Dungeon!" Francisca said.

"Here we go! Buddy…" Lemon said.

"Fight!" the groups shouted.

"Raise the flag!" the two said.

"Hero World!" Hope said under a flag with a heroic helmet behind him.

"Dungeon World!" Francisca said under a flag with a chest with a staff and sword crossed over it.

"Since Hope is the Veteran, he has the first move." Lemon said.

"Charge and Draw!" Hope said. "I'm gonna start off by calling Uniform Warrior, Doctor Frill to the right."

"Seems someone needs a shot." Said a young girl in white with a large syringe.

"To the center, I'm calling out Third Warrior, Dreider!" he said as a warrior in yellow appeared in the center.

"Dreider!" The Warrior announces his name.

"Doctor Frill, give Franny the usual!" Hope said.

"Take your medicine!" She said attacking Francisca.

10-8

End of Move

"Huh? Why'd they stop?" Al asked.

"The starting player can only attack once." Twilight said. "Now it's Francisca's turn."

"Alright, here goes." Francisca said. "To start things off, I'll call Apprentice Knight, Ruu to the left, Tempting Trickster, Iyan to the right, and Swordsman of the East, Zanya to the center!"

"Looks like Francisca's gone and set up a full on assault." Lemon said.

"Not bad for an opening move, I'd say." Mana said.

"Let's get to it then. Zanya, go for Drieder while Iyan takes on Doctor Frill!" Francisca said.

"So...it shall be!" Zanya said cleaving Dreider in two.

Iyan then hit Doctor Frill with her whip destroying her.

"Ruu, he's all yours." Francisca said.

"I fight...for my lord!" Ruu said as she slashed Hope.

10-8

End of Move

"Not bad, Francisca. You called out size 1 monsters to level my playing field, and you anticipated Doctor Frills ability." Hope said. "Guess I'd better up my game a little. Draw! Charge and Draw! To my right, I call Uniform Warrior, Military frill!"

"Finally! It's been awhile since i had to chance to shoot something!" she said.

"I pay one Gauge, and call Uniform Warrior, Hakuran Frill to the left!" Hope said doing so.

"Back in battle. Hopefully Vantage is watching." she said.

"Her ability activates. If I have another superheroine on the field when she comes into play, I get to destroy a monster. So I'gonna clear Swordsman of the east, Zanya out of the center!"

"One center monster defeated, attack free!" Hakuran said sending a cutting wave that cleaved Zanya in two.

"I'm also gonna equip an item! Crescent Blade, Blue Moon!" Hope said as a Kopesh appeared in his hand. "Im gonna take out Iyan with my item!" he said doing so. "Haku, Military! Attack Francisca!"

"Im on it!" Hakuran said slashing at Fransica with her energy sword.

8-6

"Oh, and did i forget to mention if Military attacks while there's another Superheroine out, she gets an extra critical?" Hope smirked.

"Eat hot lead, Ice Princess!" Military laughed spraying Fransica with bullets and missiles.

6-3

End of Move

"Yeesh… That was brutal." David said. "And that's coming from me."

"Don't worry. I can still turn this around." Francisca said as she drew and then charge and drew. "First up, I'll call Apprentice Ninja, Akatsuki to the right and equip Magic Sword, Etherstorm!"

3-2

"When I equip this card, all of my Adventurer monsters gain an additional 1000 attack and defense points!" Francisca said. "Ruu, Akatsuki, knock Military Frill off her post. I'll go for Hakuren."

"Link Attack!" The two adventurers said taking out Military Frill as Francisca cleaved Hakuren.

"One more thing, when an Adventurer monster link attacks, Etherstorm has Double Attack, which means I get to attack again!" Francisca said as she went for Hope.

"I cast! I've seen through your Moves!" Hope said nuliffing the attack. "Nice moves, Francisca. You're really getting the hang of this."

"Well, I learn from one of the best." Francisca said.

"No doubt about that. Win or lose, you're having fun, right?"

"Yep. Loving every moment of it." Francisca said.

"She battles almost the same way David does, clearing the field so that the opponent doesn't have anything to defend with." Rainbow said.

"That's the master-pupil connection for you." Hope said. "Course the strategy doesn't help unless you can lay a hit on me."

"You won't have to worry about that if you can take me down this turn." Francisca said.

"Hope...your move." Lemon said.

"It's time to wrap this up. Draw! Charge and Draw!" Hope said. "Buddy Call! Take to the right, Cyber Soldier Leader, Moon Bat!"

Moon bat spread her wings and leaped to the right.

"My leader honors my services, and the moon guides my claws." Moon Bat said.

8-9

"This was fun, Franny. Sorry in advance." Hope said before cleaving out Akatsuki. "Moon Bat, you know what to do!"

"I do indeed." Moonbat said slicing into Francisca.

2-0

Game over! Winner: Hope Ginova!

"That was a great fight." Hope said.

"Indeed it was. I knew I was going to lose somehow, but I had fun for my first time." Francisca said.

"Glad to hear that." Hope said as they shook hands.

"So...what did you think, Ace?" Jexi asked.

Ace stayed silent as he held his left arm.

"Look, we can understand if this is all too much to take in. Heck, we were all nervous our first times too." David said.

"No it's fine. As long as nobody is actually injured right?" Ace said. "Besides… I don't even know which world I should represent…"

"You told me Legend World." David said.

"Sorry, I forgot." Ace said. "So who's in the next match?"

"Uh…" Jexi said pointing to the sign showing the next match.

"Next match...Ace Neptune vs Wendy Marvell!" Lemon said.

"You better build yourself a deck and fast." David said.

"Dammit…" Ace muttered as he scratched the back of his head.


	3. Ace vs Wendy

"All right people! Now comes a buddyfight classic! New vs old. Wendy Marvell vs Ace Neptune!" Lemon said.

"The play by play really isn't necessary…" Ace muttered with a tick mark.

"Someone's gotta do it, Ace. Just go with it." David said.

"Alright… Let's have a good match, Wendy." Ace said.

"Okay. Valiant Warriors who take to the skies and protect the Dragon World! Lumenize, Heroes Blue Sky Knights!" Wendy said.

"Legendary Warriors of old, please, guide me down to the path of peace. Lumenize, Heroic Spirits!" Ace said.

"Here we go! Buddy…" Lemon said.

"FIGHT!" The groups shouted.

"Raise the flag!" Both said.

"Dragon World!" Wendy said.

"Legend!" Ace said.

"Okay. I'll go first. I start by calling Blue Sky Knights, Seeker Penguin Dragon to the right and then call Blue Sky Knights, Slash Eagle Dragon to the left. And with no monsters in center, I gain a life." Wendy said.

10-11

"Now...Slash Eagle Dragon, attack the fighter." Wendy said as the dragon flew into Ace.

10-8

End of Move.

"Damn it that hurt!" Ace said. "Draw! Charge and Draw! Saint of Orleans, Jeanne D Arc." He called out as a woman wearing a purple dress, gauntlets and greaves, was seen kneeling down before grabbing a spear with a flag attached to it as she took to the center. "Knights of the Round Table, Gawain to the left." He said as a blonde haired man in knight armor appeared.

"In the name of my lord, I shall purge you of your sins." Jeanne said before slashing at Wendy.

"Cast! Blue Dragon Shield!" Wendy said blocking the attack and gaining a gauge.

"Gawain!" He said as Gawain cut into Wendy.

11-9

End of Move

"Okay...that wasn't too bad. Draw. Charge and draw. Okay...I cast Dragoenergy and increase Slash Eagle Dragon's power. Now...attack Jeanne D Arc!" Wendy said.

"Aagh!" Jeanne called as she clutched her stomach. "Do not worry Ace, I am alright."

"So this version has soulguard. In that case, Seeker Penguin Dragon, attack!" Wendy said.

"Aaagh!" Jeanne cried out again as she used her spear to stand.

"She's got a pretty good amount of power. In this case...I have no choice but to end my turn." Wendy said.

End of Move

"(Jeanne's not looking to good, if this keeps up, she'll fade away. I'll have use this then.)" Ace thought. "Charge and Draw. Water Spirit Rusalka to the right!" He said as a woman composed of water appeared.

"Drown in me." Rusalka said before attacking Seeker Penguin Dragon with her hair, destroying it.

"Gawain, Slash Eagle Dragon!" Ace called out as Gawain attacked.

"It shall be done." Gawain said slicing through Slash Eagle Dragon, destroying it.

End of Move

"He could have attacked with Jeanne but he chose not to. He must be planning something. I need to make my move now." Wendy said. "Draw! Charge and...Draw!" she said. "Now...I pay two gauge and buddycall...Blue Sky Knights Leader, Crimson Arrow Dragon to the center."

"Ah...it's been some time since I have been called to action." he said appearing.

"Regain a life with buddygift. And when he enters the field and I have monsters with Blue Sky Knight in their name in the drop zone...I get another life." Wendy said.

9-11

"Now...we still have to clear the center. So...attack Jeanne D' Arc." Wendy said.

"Of course." He said notching an arrow before firing.

"Ugh!" Jeanne cried out.

"What's more...he has penetrate! Meaning even with soulguard...the damage can still be dealt to you!" Wendy said.

8-6

End of move.

"Jeanne, I ask of you. Unleash your Noble Phantasm!" Ace said.

"Noble...wait...that means…he has an impact waiting for this moment?" Wendy thought.

"Understood." Jeanne said as she kneeled down and clutched the blade of a sword. "With all of my remaining strength...Let this sacred light protect my allies and destroy my enemies. Luminosite Eternelle!" She called out as she raised the sword as a flash of light engulfed the area and she disappeared.

"Seems this is it." Crimson Arrow said before vanishing.

"So...this was an impact or an ability with this Jeanne." Wendy said.

"Charge and Draw. Go Gawain!" Ace said.

"Understood." Gawain said as he attacked Wendy. "Though it pains me hurt a young lady, please do not hold anything against me M'lady."

11-9

End of Move

"Having fun?" Ace asked.

"Yeah...I gotta say...you've gotten a hang of the rules pretty quickly." Wendy said.

"Yeah, but I'm still new to this kind of thing. Buddyfight is pretty cool." Ace said. "Your move, Wendy."

"I call Blue Sky Knights, Deomedia Dragon to the center! Then Blue Sky Knights Systemic Dagger Dragon to the right. And when he enters with another Blue Sky Knight on the field, I gain a life." Wendy said.

9-10

"As you can already guess...my monsters theme is life regeneration and healing." Wendy said.

"Well you are a sky dragon slayer, so it was pretty obvious." Ace said.

"And what's more obvious...is your center is wide open! Deomedia!" Wendy said as he charged only to hit an invisible wall. "What? Wait...is this...from Jeanne?"

"Yes. She not only defeated Crimson Arrow, but she also erected a barrier around me and monsters." Ace said. "And this barrier...cannot be broken by Dragon attribute monsters."

"No way…" Wendy said shocked.

End of move

"Charge and Draw. I summon the Dragon Slaying Sword, Balmung!" Ace said as he summoned a sword similar to Siegfried's. "Aquarius Starsentinel, Aquario to the center!" He called out as a young woman with midlength blue hair holding a jar appeared.

"The Stars have guided me to this battle." Aquario said.

"This is not good." Wendy said.

"Here I come!" Ace called out as he slashed Deomedia dragon before doing the same to Systemic Dagger.

"My fields wide open." Wendy said.

"Aquario!" Ace called out.

"Yes." Aquario said before firing a wave of water at Wendy.

10-9

"Gawain!" Ace said.

"It shall be done." Gawain said as he attacked.

9-7

"Rusalka!" He called out.

"Waves be wild!" Rusalka said as she turned her right arm into a cannon and fired a pressure of water.

7-5

End of Move

"Well Ace...seems you got me backed in a corner." Wendy said. "So...one last move." She said moving her hand over her deck.

"And Wendy has surrendered the battle. Meaning...the winner...is Ace!" Lemon said.

"That was a great game, Wendy." Ace said as they shook hands. "So how'd I do on my first battle?"

"Not bad. Not bad at all." Wendy said.

"We should do it again sometime. That was pretty fun." Ace said.

"Yeah." Wendy said as they shook hands.

"Okay folks. Let's keep the ball going! Next match is...Jexi vs Mana!" Lemon said.

"Good luck out there you two!" Lana said.

"Well Mana. Listen...just cause you're new to the game doesn't mean I'll go easy. I'll be giving it my all." Jexi said.

"I wouldn't expect anything less. No hard feelings, mate." Mana said.

"Nothing but." Jexi said smirking.


	4. Jexi vs Mana

"Okay. 3rd match has been announced so let's begin!" Lemon said.

"Gather! Heroes of Legends meet Monsters of Disaster! But together...they can even topple the gods! Lumenize! Of Heroes and Monsters!" Jexi shouted.

"Cast aloft into the depths, a glitter of light shines and revitalizes their will! Hear their mighty howl! Lumenize! Blazing Warriors!"

"Here we go, people! Buddy…" Lemon started.

"FIGHT!" the crowd cheered.

"Raise the flag!" both said.

"Legend World!" Jexi said.

"Dragon World!" Mana said.

"Mana...in order to be kind...you can have the first move." Jexi said.

'My pleasure. And I think I'll start things slow by calling Crimson Battler, Guns Knuckle Dragon!" Mana said. "Now then, shall we?"

"Of course!" Guns Knuckle said as he struck Jexi.

10-8

"Heh...not too bad...but don't go blaming me when I go all out." Jexi said. "Draw! Charge and Draw! Hmm. First I'll call Fairy Knight, Daoine Shee to the right, then call Skilled General Odysseus to the left. Finally, I equip Magic Sword, Azoth!"

"That sword...is from Wydar Sarkal!" Hope realized. "Jexi doesn't normally go beyond hero cards. So that means…"

"That's right. Heroes and Monsters...is a combo deck with Hero and Wydar Sarkal monsters in it." Jexi said. "Next, I cast Heroic Tale and put the top four cards of my deck into my gauge. Now...Daione Shee, attack Guns Knuckles!"

"With pleasure!" they said striking it down.

"Next...Odysseus, attack the fighter." Jexi said.

"A sound strategy." he said striking Mana.

10-8

"Now...I move in for the strike!" Jexi said charging in with sword in hand.

"Not so fast, mate. I cast Blue Dragon Shield." Mana said negating Jexi's attack.

End of Move.

"Not bad defense...but let's see what you got." Jexi said.

"Gladly. My field seems to be quite empty. I'll change that by calling three Dragon Knights! Tadakatsu, Masamune, and Socrates!" Mana said.

"A full on assault. Take your best shot." Jexi said.

"Gladly. Masamune, Socrates! Take on Daione Shee and Odysseus. Tadakatsu, attack the fighter." Mana said.

All three Dragon Knights charged as both of Jexi's monsters were slain as Tadakatsu hit Jexi.

8-6

"But...his critical is three." Mana said.

"This is the power of my item. All damage I take is reduced by one." Jexi said.

"Quite impressive." Mana said.

End of Move.

"Okay...I need to set this up right. Draw! Charge and Draw! Now...I cast Merlin's advice. I take three cards from the top of my deck. One goes in the gauge, the rest go in the drop zone. Then I pay 1 gauge and buddycall Warrior Emperor, Red Arthur to my center!" Jexi said.

6-7

"Now...with Red Arthur...I cut down Tadakatsu in the center!" Jexi said as Red Arthur went and did such. "Also...when there are 4 or more heroes in my drop zone...he gains the double attack ability...so attack Mana!"

"Hold it! I activate Socrates' effect, Philosophical Beliefs! By sending a Dragon Knight into my drop zone and paying one life, I can negate your attack." Mana said.

8-7

"Fine...then I end my turn." Jexi said. "Damn...so close." he thought.

"Now then…" Mana said as she drew, then charge and drew. "Since I have a Dragon Knight in my drop zone, I'm allowed to call Dragon Knight, Musashi!"

"Whoa, that's so neat." Yoko said.

"What's even more neat is that he has enough attack power to take down Red Arthur. I think I'll have him do that while Masamune and Socrates attack the fighter." Mana said.

As Musashi slayed Red Arthur, Jexi guarded as he was attacked.

7-5

"Haaa. Haaa. I gotta admit...that was pretty clever." Jexi said.

"You pulled some good moves as well. I can see why you are a seasoned veteran in this." Mana said.

"Thanks for the compliment. But since it's my turn next...you'll be going down." Jexi said. "I draw! Charge and...Draw!" he said. "First, I cast the spell Odin's Wrath! I pay one gauge and discard a hand card...in order to clear your field of all size 1 monsters."

"Crap, now her field is wide open for an attack." David said.

"Now...I call Knight of the Round Table Galahad to the left and Knight of the Round Table Gareth to the right. Now...let's start the end game! Galahad, attack the fighter!" Jexi said as Galahad charged.

"With swiftness!" he said.

7-5

"Gareth...attack!" Jexi said.

"With honor!" Gareth said charging.

5-3

"And here I come!" Jexi said charging in.

"Cast! Green Dragon Shield!" Mana said blocking.

3-4

"Okay...I was expecting that...but I already did what I needed." Jexi said. "Final Phase!" he said as the sky grew dark and stormy.

"Oh, that ain't good." Mana said.

"I pay six gauge. This impact is the strongest one that combines all the aspects of Legend World. Hero, Fairy, Asgard, Deity, Wydar Sarkal and Olympus. All attributes that were in my drop zone. Now with their power... I return all of my drop zone cards to my deck...and deal six damage upon you!" Jexi shouted as the spirits of the cards rose. "This is...the Godjenesis!" he shouted as they charged at Mana.

"Not good." Mana said bracing herself.

4-0

Game over! Winner: Jexi the hunter!

"That is all there is to it." Jexi said. "But still...that was a fantastic match."

"Quite. I really thought I had you on the ropes there." Mana said.

"I thought that too. Those Dragon Knights of hers were really something." David said.

"Yeah...but now...there still remains one match in the quarterfinals. You..and me." Yoko said.

"Don't hold anything back, Yoko. I have a feeling we'll be seeing a lot from you too." David said.


	5. David vs Yoko

"Okay. Final match of the Quarterfinals! Who will be victorious? Will it be the veteran David or the newcomer Yoko. Only this match can tell so get ready and lumenize your decks!" Lemon said.

"I see a lot of potential in you, Yoko. But the question is, do you have what it takes to duel with the devil?" David asked.

"Looks like we're about to find out." Yoko said. "Countless stars that wander the heavens, unite and rain down your majestic embrace! Lumenize, Prismic Future!"

"In the darkest lands at the depths of the abyss, a ray of light cuts through the darkness and shines on a new future! Lumenize, Shining Will!" David said.

"Here we go people! Buddy…" Lemon said.

"FIGHT!" the groups cheered.

"Raise the flag!" the two said.

"Star Dragon World!" Yoko said.

"Magic World, let's go!" David said.

"Since you're the pro, you can move first." Yoko said.

"Alrighty. I'm gonna start things slow by calling Dragowizard, Burning Wand." David said. "Now, strike!" David said as his monster lands a hit on Yoko.

10-9

End of move.

"Not bad...but let me show you a real shining dragon. Draw. Charge and Draw! I start by calling Red Crystal Dragon, Weigert to the left. Then, call White Crystal Dragon, Colombal to the right, and when it enters the field and I have 7 or more life, I deal 1 damage to the opponent."

10-9

"But I'm not done there. I also call Pink Crystal Dragon, Rose to the center. Then I pay one gauge and one life and equip...Red Gem Ball!" Yoko said as a ball appeared in her hands.

9-8

"Now...the assault can begin. Rose, attack Burning Wand." Yoko said as Rose went and attacked Burning Wand, destroying it. "Next, Weigert attack the fighter."

9-8

"Now is your turn, Colombal. You get the fighter too." Yoko said as the dragon went at David.

8-7

"Now...for me. Fun fact about my item...even if I got a monster in my center...it can still attack!" Yoko said as the ball rushed towards David.

7-6

"And whenever I attack with Red Gem Ball, if I have a Prism Dragon in the center, I'm allowed to send one card from my deck to my gauge." Yoko said. "Your turn."

End of Move.

"I admit. That was a good move. I can see you becoming a natural at this. But now it's time for me to do a little cleanup. Draw! Charge and draw!" David said. "First off, I'll call Messenger of Sunlight, Sol to the right and Messenger of Moonlight, Luna to the left. Then I'll equip Gunrod, Boesendorfer. And here's the fun part. Since I have these two the field together, by sending a Wizard from my hand to the drop zone, I can send a monster back to your hand."

"You're planning on sending Rose back right?" Yoko asked.

"Oh, you bet." David said as Rose returned to Yoko's hand. "And since we only have enough attack power to take down one… Sol, Luna, take on Weigert. I'll strike the fighter."

"I cast! Proto Barrier!" Yoko said trying to defend herself from David.

"That won't work. Since Sol and Luna are on the field together, I just need to send a Wizard to the drop zone, and I can negate your spell." David said.

8-6

End of move.

"I have to admit...you're clever David...but I'm still gonna win." Yoko said. "Draw! Charge and Draw! I start by calling Flying Crystal Dragon, Sheldre to the left. Then, I cast Gemologist. Since I have 6 life, I can put the top card of my deck into the gauge and draw one size 3 Prism Dragon from my deck. I then Buddycall...Spinel Crystal Dragon, Spirytas to the center!" she said as a large dragon covered in green crystals took the center.

6-7

"Okay, I was not expecting this." David said.

"And it's about to get even more unexpected." Yoko said. "Since I have a size 3 monster in my center, Red Dragon, Pinoeur becomes a size 0, so I can call him in too. But since I already have three monsters out...I'm gonna stop there...and just strike you dead on. Colombal, attack the fighter!" she said.

6-5

"Now its your turn, Sheldre! Attack the fighter!" she said as it struck too.

5-4

"Now...attack! Spirytas!" Yoko said as Spirytas flew at David.

4-2

"And don't forget my item!" she said tossing the ball right at him.

"I cast! Solomon's Barrier!" David said blocking.

End of Move.

"Your final turn, David. Make it count." Yoko said.

"(She's right… She's going to crush me if I don't pull something on this next turn.)" David thought. "(But with what? My field is completely full, and I don't have anything that can stand up to Spirytas. Wait a minute… She was focused on me the whole last turn, which means Sol and Luna are untouched. I just need to draw a Wizard and I can get him out of there. Come on, deck. Show me the way!)" he thought as he drew, then charge and drew. "(I got it!) I activate Luna's ability. By sending a Wizard to my drop zone, I can send a monster back to your hand. So it's time for Spirytas to say sayonara."

"Such a shame." Yoko said as Spirytas returned to her hand. "So...guess it's time for the attack right?"

"Right. Alright, girls. Full throttle!" David said.

"Yes sir!" they said moving in on Yoko.

"David...you just fell for my trap." Yoko smirked.

"Er, wait, say what?" David asked.

"I activate Spirytas's effect! If he's in my hand, I can pay two gauge and call him during my opponent's attack!" Yoko said as Spirytas returned.

"Damn… Not enough attack power." David said. "I've got no moves left, but at least I went down fighting."

"Your girls and you...you were link attacking. Now your attack is taken by Spirytas...and he has counterattack!" Yoko said as Spirytas took the attack and countered.

2-0

Game over! Winner: Yoko Tachibana! 

"And she nabs it! The winner of the match is Yoko and her amazing Prism Dragons!" Lemon said.

"I may have lost, but that was still a good match. You'll make it far with those skills, I'm sure of it." David said. "Good luck in the rest of the matches."

"Thanks. You made some good moves there too. Don't worry. I'll do you all proud." Yoko said.

"That's what I like to hear." David said.

"And with that's the quarterfinals are over! All that remains is the semifinals then the finals. Let's wish everyone good luck in those!" Lemon said.


	6. Hope vs Ace

"It's getting on boys and girls! It's the semifinals! Our first match will be the veteran Hope vs the surprisingly good newcomer Ace! Who will advance to the finals?" Lemon said.

"This should be an amazing buddyfight!" Saint Holy Sword Dragon said.

"Why are you here? Don't tell me youre scouting out Hope because he's a rep for Hero world." Luna said. "It's no biggie for me, SHSD."

"I'm only here cause you guys are my ride." He said.

"Then how did you get to our world then?" Orchid asked.

"I took a shuttle. Then lost the pass." He said.

"Oooh, that is embarrassing."

"Oh yeah, Luna. Stop by the lab later, I have a surprise for you." Mari said.

"Can we stop the talking from the peanut gallery?" Lemon asked.

"Hey, not our fault we wanna have some good conversation." Luna said.

"She's right...besides...we've wasted enough time talking." Hope said. "Ace… you ready? Were about to start."

"Let's do this…" Ace said.

"Don't be nervous. Just fight the best you can. And win or lose, you'll have fun. Ready?" Hope said preparing his core gadget.

"Yeah." Ace said as he summoned his deck.

"The greatest defenders of the universe unite as one, forging a path to peace! Lumenize! Heroic Legion!" Hope said as his ring appeared and drew five cards.

"Legendary Warriors of old, please, guide me down to the path of peace. Lumenize, Heroic Spirits!" Ace said.

"Buddy...FIGHT!" Lemon said.

"Time to Raise the flag!" Hope and Ace called.

"I'm with Hero World!" Hope said.

"Legend!" Ace said.

"Now...first move goes to….Hope!" Lemon said.

"Charge and Draw!" Hope called. "I'll start off by calling out, "Sacrifice" Iron Moon Slash to the right!"

A Cybernetically clad warrior in green and black appeared at the right.

"The weak...are the food for the strong to thrive." it said.

"Hope, you're using a darkhero? That's not like you." Jexi said.

"I uh… thought it help if I added a bit of variety to my deck. So I added only a few Darkheroes. Is that weird?" Hope asked.

"To each their own, I guess. The only new addition I've shown yet is a new Item." David said.

"Look Jexi, I know its a little weird for me to use Darkheroes, but I wanted to make a deck that suited me. Besides, there's not a lot in here. And… I thought using them would help remind me of where I came from." Hope said as Iron Moon Slash gripped his fist.

"Hope, I was just making an observation." Jexi said.

"Right. Right, Back to fighting." Hope said. "I'll call Uniform Professional, Assassin Frill to center." Hope said.

"Don't move...I'll make it painless." She said appearing.

"It's my combat Phase, and I'll use Iron Moon Slash's effect! By discarding a Darkhero from my hand, he can deal one point damage to the fighter. And here's the hurt." He said.

10-9

"Now...for the attack. Go for it, Assasin Frill!" Hope called.

"Stay still, and this won't hurt… much." Assassin frill said jumping over.

"Her ability activates when she attacks! I check the top two cards of my deck and put one into her soul!" Hope said doing so.

"Now you're mine." Assassin Frill said

9-8

"And with that, I end my turn." Hope said.

"Damn it...that hurt.." Ace said as he held his right arm.

"Uh… Ace? It's only a game, remember?" Hope asked. "You can't get hurt."

"...Honestly, you'll be surprised by this card I'll pull out. Draw, Charge and Draw! World Snake...Jormungandr!" Ace said as he drew a card and a gigantic serpent appeared.

"Roaaaaahhhhhh!" Jormungandr roared out.

"Okay, a Hundred Demons monster, and its got 4 critical. I didn't see this coming…" Hope said.

"It's also the giant serpent that appeared during Ragnarok. Now...swipe them down!" Ace said as Jormungandr attacked. "Sorry about this!"

"This is my end." Assassin Frill said as it slashed her as she vanished.

"Not a bad move Ace. Gonna be hard to take this bad boy out, especially with 11000 defense." Hope said. "But then again, I like a challenge."

"Now for this one...Elixir of Aesculapius!" Ace said as he summoned a potion in his hand as it's contents washed over him in a soothing light.

8-9

"Impressive work, Ace." Hope smiled. "I'm starting to think you'll be a natural at this."

"Well, I was honestly surprised I got Jormungandr, I didn't think I would have a card like this. But thank you, I'm actually enjoying this." Ace said. "Is it your move now?"

"You only had one monster out...so yes. My turn. Draw! Charge and Draw!" Hope said. "Sweet! Let's get to it then. I'm gonna call Uniform Warrior, Military Frill to the right!"

"Locked and Loaded and ready to shoot something!" Military frill said.

"And, I'm also gonna pay one gauge and call Uniform Warrior, Police Frill to the Center!" Hope called.

"Halt in the name of the law!" Police Frill said.

"Sorry about this Ace, but when Police frill is called, and there's another Superheroine already out, she can return a monster to your hand. And since the only monster you've got is Jormungander… well…" Hope said.

"It's the slammer for you, Snake!" Police frill said as Jormungander reverted back to a card and went back to Ace's hand.

"Now...let the beat down begin!" Hope said smirking.

"It is time for the strong, to prey on the weak!" Iron Moon Slash said punching Ace.

9-7

"Police Brutality, coming up!" Police Frill said blasting Ace.

7-6

"I've got three critical, and a whole lotta bullets! This is gonna hurt!" Military Frill said.

"Cast! Holy Grail!" Ace said as the attack nullified.

End of Move.

"Well, that was close." David said.

"Charge and Draw. Now then, come forth, Rusalka to the left!" Ace said.

"Drown in me." Rusalka said.

"Beowulf to the right!" Ace said as a shirtless man with two large red swords appeared.

"Someone call for a warrior?" Beowulf asked.

"And, my buddy...Jeanne D' Arc to the center!" He said as Jeanne appeared wielding her spear flag once more.

"In the name of my lord, I shall purge you of your sins." Jeanne said.

"Now, Cast! Fury of Odin!" Ace said as he unleashed a spell on to Military and Police Frill.

"He's using the same card you used, Jexi." Lacy said.

"Yeah...smart move there." Jexi said. "Maybe we will face each other in the finals."

"Now, Jeanne, Rusalka, and Beowulf, charge!" Ace said as all three of them attacked Hope.

"I understand." Jeanne said.

"Waves be wild!" Rusalka said

"This'll be fun!" Beowulf said.

"You doing okay Hope?" Ace called out.

10-7

"Yeah, I'm good…" Hope said. "You're pretty good at this, Ace. You're summoning and casting like a pro. And you're having fun, which is the most important thing."

"R-Really, thank you!" Ace said a bit flustered. "I'm having a blast actually."

"But then again, only one of us will face Yoko or Jexi. I really wanna fight him, and I guess you do too. I guess I can't wait till Buddy Masters." Hope said. "But, all we can do is keep playing, and find out who wins! Draw, charge and Draw!"

Hope looked at his hand. "This one..this is the new one I got. About as good a time as any to play. But first, I need a hand. I'm gonna call Uniform Warrior, Formal Frill to the right!"

"What a group of Monsters we have. It seems punishment is in order." Formal Frill said.

"I also equip, Crescent Blade, Blue Moon! And now, I pay 1 gauge and put a card in this cards soul...and call Uniform Warrior, China Frill to the left!" Hope said as a delicate looking doll like girl appeared.

"You all very bad people. Need taking care of!" She said pouting.

"And here's the kicker! When this girl is called, all of my monsters gain 4000 attack power for this turn, including my item!" Hope said.

"Everybody, take power of fighting spirit!" China frill said.

Formal Frill Power: 6000- 10000

China Frill Power: 2000-6000

Blue Moon Power: 4000-8000

"Here I come, Ace! Like a lightning storm!" Hope said. "I'm gonna clear Jeanne D' Arc outta the center! Apologies in advance, hah!" he said slashing Jeanne.

"Cast! Power of Mythology!" Ace said.

Hope Smirked. "I cast… Or So the Dream I had Went!" He said. "That nullifies your counter card. Hiyah!" He said cutting into Jeanne.

"Agh!" Jeanne said as she used her spear to stand up.

"Careful! Jeanne's soulguard is incredibly high!" Wendy called out.

"Right, she's got a soul count of...I'll say 3. So 2 more to go." Hope said. "Go, China Frill!"

"Hiiiii-Yaaah!" China said doing a flying kick to Jeanne.

"Ugh!" Jeanne grunted.

"One more time! Formal Frill, do your thing!" Hope said.

"Time for some punishment." Formal Frill said laying out Jeanne with a big right.

"Urgh!" Jeanne grunted again holding onto her side.

"Holy jeez, how many cards in her soul does she have?!" Hope asked. "But… it's not over yet! Since there's another Superheroine out, and Formal Frill was able to successfully land an attack… she's got Double Attack!"

"Say goodnight!" Formal Frill said taking Jeanne down with a roundhouse kick.

"Master… I'm sorry." She said before vanishing.

"Jeanne…" Ace muttered as he teared up a bit before glaring at Formal Frill. "You're dead!"

"What the… Ace, calm down!" Hope said as his move ended. "Uh oh…"

"Why's he so worried?" Saint Holy Sword Dragon asked.

"Cause he just poked a sleeping bear. This is gonna be good." Rainbow said.

"Draw, Charge and Draw! I sacrifice 3 gauges and 2 life for this. Great Spell Finisher, Colossal Flame Sword Laevatein!" Ace said as he summoned a sword covered in flame.

6-4

"Ace, calm down! It's only a game!" Hope called. "It wasn't the real Jeanne!"

"Hope, don't make this worse!" Jexi shouted.

"She may have been a fake, but she felt real to me, she was my buddy!" Ace said.

"So...what's this sword gonna do? Cleave me in two?" Hope asked looking a little scared by it.

"Well, it'll destroy all of your monsters and deal two damage." Ace said as he swung it in a circular motion.

"Oh, crap." Hope said as it crashed down, destroying formal frill as Hope took two damage.

7-5

"Oh, snap! Is he okay?!" Akane asked.

"He's fine, luckily Ace called final phase and used that card." Kazuichi said.

"Hey, look!" Gemini said seeing China Frill's still alive. "China Frill is still in the game!"

"She has soulguard...that was just lucky." Hope said. "I'm sorry about Jeanne, Ace."

"I should be the one apologizing, I lost control and I just…" Ace started.

"Say no more. A Buddy Monster is more than just a card, it's your companion. I don't blame you for lashing out like that." Hope said. "It's still your turn though."

"Alright. Knight of the Round Table, Gawain to the center." Ace said as tears poured down his face.

"I shall face you with honor." Gawain said.

"Go, Gawain!" Ace said.

"Understood." Gawain said as he attacked China Frill.

"Attacking her when she had move… that's a good call." Hope said.

"Who's side you on?!" China Frill said before being destroyed.

"Whoever is the better fighter." Hope said. "Now come at me! I can take what you can dish!"

"Everyone, charge!" Ace said as Beowulf, Rusalka, and Gawain attacked Hope.

5-0

Game over! Winner, Ace Neptune!

Ace immediately ran over to Hope and pulled him into a hug.

"Whoa, what's with the sudden embrace?" Hope asked smiling.

"I'm so sorry I did that to you. I shouldn't have done that to one of my best friends." Ace said.

"Dude, it's perfectly okay. I know when it comes to you, you don't waste emotions. Honestly, if I didn't give it all I had on that attack I dunno what would've happened. But you have to know, your buddy, no matter if defeated, is always here with you." Hope said as Jeanne appeared from card form.

"He is right Master, I am always here with you under my Lord's guidance." Jeanne said.

"Thank you two. I'm sorry for what I did to your summons, Hope." Ace said as he laughed nervously.

"Hey, it's cool." Hope said. "Now then… it's time to find out who you're gonna be facing in the finals."

"That means… I'm up." Yoko said. "Mana fought her hardest against you Jexi. With that much of a fight and yet you still won… do i really have a chance to match what Mana did?"

"Don't worry about that now. Just go with the flow and fight your hardest." Jexi said.

"Right...I'll do all I can to beat you." Yoko said.


End file.
